


don't forget me, I beg

by afangirldaydreams



Series: you kissed my lips and you saved me [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Prompt: isolation, Psychological Torture, Triggers, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirldaydreams/pseuds/afangirldaydreams
Summary: "Karen was used to the silence."orKaren's been kidnapped, but where is the Punisher?(can be read as a sequel to "and she keeps on waiting" or as a stand-alone)





	don't forget me, I beg

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2019 prompt no. 7: isolation

Karen was used to the silence.

Her small hometown had always been a quiet place, buried deep into the snow in the colder months, and she’d appreciated the peace of mind she could have whenever she took a break from working at her parents’ place. She had a spot by the white-covered trees she’d liked to just sit and try to calm her mind.

When she moved to New York City, she thought she would be overwhelmed by the constant noise and the unimaginable number of people. She was, at first. But she could always find refuge in her apartment.

Working for The Bulletin had meant days filled with noise from printers, chairs, the coffee maker, and the constant chatter of journalists. Some days it would be too much, but she faced the day knowing she would soon be home to her own quietness and solitude.

Working with the _avocados at law_ usually meant quieter days. They would talk, of course, they were friends, but most of the time their focus was entirely on the case and there were long stretches of silence, broken only by the scratching of a pencil or pen on paper, a sip of their chosen hot beverage, sometimes a cough. Karen felt at peace when working from the office, and going home no longer meant _relief_, it meant relaxation. She would actually turn on the tv or radio and even started to read for fun again.

So yes, Karen was used to the silence and quiet and peace.

This, however, was far from peaceful. It was silent indeed, but too silent.

She had no idea of how long she’d been tied up to that chair. When they let her out for supervised bathroom breaks, they would take off her blindfold, but whichever basement she was in had no windows or indications of the possibility of sunlight.

Was it still the same day she was taken?

She had lost track of time but knew it certainly had been more than a day when the chair turned into a mattress. At least they were kind enough to know the chair was extremely uncomfortable for sleeping. Not that she was getting much of it; she needed to be alert for any small noise she would hear.

She was usually fine being on her own… when she had something to distract herself.

Locked in that basement with only her thoughts was taking its toll on her. She didn’t have the best self-esteem or kind thoughts towards herself, and having nothing to distract her from them was torture.

They wanted the Punisher. They thought the Punisher was coming for her.

But it had been days, right? Someone had to have noticed she was missing. If not Frank, Matt and Foggy certainly. And Matt could help. But she was hoping for another vigilante. The one in all black and the white skull on a Kevlar vest.

Maybe… maybe he didn’t care about her at all.

Maybe this was where and how she would perish. Embracing her solitude and darkness.

But still, she kept on waiting for him.

_Frank, where are you, Frank?_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! comments are always welcome ♥


End file.
